Liu Bang/Quote
This is the quotes of Liu Bang, The Han Emperor and one of the protagonist of the manga. NORMAL QUOTES *Well, let make this battle quick and stylish shall we?(Stage begin) *Hold it up, would ya? *See my stick rollin'! *That is easy...(After defeated an enemy officer) *Eat thi *Take it oya'-lll better shut up! *h the jokes! I am serious this time!(WuXuang Awakening) *Phew, that is a close call, at least I have survive and win the day!(Stage clear victory) *Well(While confronted by a playable general) *Wa..wait?! I can't be defeat like this lame fashion!!(As his health run 50% low) *This is ain't over until I said it is over!(While defeated by playable general-Once) *No...I haven't done anything...glorious....(While defeated by playable general-Death) SPECIAL QUOTES XIANG YU *Hi there, I am Liu G=Bang from the Pei Province. Nice to meet you. *Don't worry! As sworn brothers, we will share the same profit we get! *Xiang Yu, I don't think we should . If there is anything wrong with me, please let me ensure the soldiers morale first... *That Xiang Yu....(Remarking about Xiang Yu's burning Xian Yang) *Curse you, Xiang Yu! Your inflexibility will ultimate cost you! *This is a reliable soure Liu Bang *You know what they say, no matter the background as long we have the ambitions life would be interesting. *Ah...honey, don't you think you are little.... overrated?(As they began their wedding vows) *...Lu Zhi, would you think that normal people like me would lead my people? Does my doing has to do with the rebellion now? *Well, since you decided *E...eeekk?! Lu Zhi?! This is not what you think, please listen!!!(As Liu Bang talked to both Cao) *Please, Lu Zhi...dont' misunderstood... *Dear, I think you scared her a lot(While trying to desuade Lu Zhi from *No! Lu Zhi. You are not up against these barbarian *LU ZHIIIIII!! NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!(Liu Bang tearfully watch she jump while *Lu Zhi, despite your unpredictable act, you are indeed my loyal wife and if it wasn't for you, Han wouldn't be the same again... WU LE TING *Wait...wait!! Don't kill me...I...I just got in Xian Yang moments ago.....(Before Le Ting recognized him) *Promise? Wait!! I remember!I remember the promise.. what was it er....m..moon light clover flower?(As the Le Ting asked Liu Bang promise) *S..sis? Is that really you?! *Well sis, you see I got married prior your "stay" in this palace *Same as always, nagging for the good. *Wait, what?! Th....That wasn't in my mind?!(As he heard about Le Ting marriage proposal and told that king has harem) *Wa...no wait sis. I don't don't mean to ignore you or something? *Chill sis! I mean...y..you are young haha.... You almost..can't breath.....(As he was squeezed by Le Ting's buxom breast over his face as Liu Bang critique her age) *Geessh...Sis. You know, *Huh? Wait sis, what do you think you are doing?(As Liu Bang was surprised over Le Ting was behind him after Ba Shu) *Sis!! Don't touch! Any thing but that!! What if Lu Zhi found out our relationship?!(As Le Ting suduce) *Sis...I am sorry, but no matter how cruel she may be, Lu Zhi will be my support QI MIN JI *Hi there! Wait don't be scared. Do I like a monster to you? CAO JU *Well, I sure that your bro did have something important you me... *Just for the record Ju, you by far the most understanding about me compared to other women of my life, not like like Lu Zhi or sister..... *Cao Ju speaking ot which, how did Sister know about ? HAN XIN *So...you must be Han Xin eh? Looks like your reputation based on the rumor are quite true. *Prove me wrong by being the storage manager for 1 day. First off *You should be thank Xiao He for value your position....(After Liu Bang re-recruited him into his ranks) *Tell me frankly, Han Xin, just how many troop do I need to build up my army? *What the....how in the world was your army more that mine? I am your lord you know? *Han Xin, I would bet that your greed will led you in serious fall like you never experience!(Monologue) XIAO HE *C'mon Xiao He, have some fun for once would ya? *Wait...your explanation is way above complexity which I could barely understand....Mind if you tell us? *You are not even pretend to poke *Xiao He at this rate, there won't be any other slave to give to the Qin and our village would be empty and nobody would do much thing about it.... *......if the law is begin to break at any momment *Wait...I...I can be a leader of this rebellion? How *Wait what? But, I never read these since my whole live!(Introduced with books during study) *Xiao He, out of all people in this army why Han Xin should be the one in my side?(Angrily ask Xiao He) *....Fine, I have to rehire Han Xin. However, the only reason for me to hire that slick back is because your recommendation. And I trust you on this Xiao He. If that slick's greed still got the better than him position, not even you would persuade him back to us! (As Liu Bang finally convinced about Han Xin credibility) *Ohh....looks like our best buddy has a hidden crush from someone, care to tell?(As Liu Bang found that Gan has slight crush on ) ZHANG LIANG *So, you must be the famous Master Zhang Liang from the Han> I heard it from my friends * *Wait Master Zhang Liang, if Xiang Yu really want to kill me then at Hiong Men does that mean he..... *Master Zhang Liang....must I had to be FAN KUAI *Fan Kuai, my buddy. Mind if I learn couple of fight from ya? LU WAN *Hey, Lu Wan *Calm your self out, Lu Wan *.......Lu Wan, for the last time, no gambling! You almost lose your life because of that!(Angrily ZHOU BO *Yo, Zhou Bo! How is your sister? *.....Any plans which you haven't think off? LADY YU *Lady Yu...nice to see you..I see my brother heard that you are a beauty. *I promise to you my lady, I will have my share with Xiang Yu. * LUO SHENG WEN *Oh hello. You must be Xiang Yu's best general...what is your name?(First meeting.) *Oh it's you again(While attempt to flee from Hong Men *Sheng Wen, it is okay when you are in If Xiang Yu did value you, then he wouldn't sent distrusted ally to assist you alright? (After his victory over Guan Suo) * *Wait Sheng Wen! Of all general that I have valued, your integrity and valor is the priceless! Please not you leave me too!?(While retreated from Peng Cheng) *Sheng Wen no! CHEN PING *My lord, welcome to Jiang Dong. *Are you certain.... GAN REN *Lady Gan...it is a pleasure to see you..... *No my lady, my lord is a responsible general in Chu, he can't be that